


the nimble traveller, sweetly striding

by bubblewrapstargirl



Series: the lone traveller multiverse [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Ramsay is his own warning, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: Beth Bolton attends the grand tourney to celebrate Prince Steffon's coming of age, along with her family and that of her betrothed. The far-reaching outcome is more consequential than she expected.





	the nimble traveller, sweetly striding

Beth alighted the ship with as much confidence as she could muster. She didn’t wish to appear weak or dainty in front of her soon-to-be-husband, so strode purposefully up the jetty and onto the Island of Pyke as though it were already her’s to command. Her stride was matched by her amused lord father. The two were trailed by their attendant guardsmen and her lady mother, who was still red-rimmed from her pitiful tears, her skin sallow from seasickness. She was being assisted by Rose, who always was the more compassionate of the two sisters.

Celia too was dragging her feet, but mostly from awe and not any kind of hesitation. She had never visited her cousins at their home on the Iron Islands before, so she was hungrily assessing every detail. But Celia Stark was fearless, which is why she and the Bolton girls were such firm friends. Celia and Rose especially enjoyed a friendly rivalry, the way girls of a similar age often do. Beth, being the only one grown and flowered, with her marriage close at hand, sometimes felt very detached from their girlish japes.

The Greyjoy men, including King Theon, had lined up the meet them on the shore. Beth’s betrothed stood ahead of the rest, a small smile dancing about his thin lips. He had a thick head of long brown hair which touched his shoulders, eyes that were two deep pools of blue, and a slim, shapely and tall build. Despite her nerves, his friendly stance and handsome look put Beth at ease almost immediately.

Prince Urrigon was of a height with his father, and both of them were eclipsed by his younger brother Jon. He stood almost two full heads above them, and was built like a stone fortress. Beth was greatly and silently thankful that Jon was born the younger. So she would not have to attend to such a beast of a man in the bedchamber, nor birth his giant babes. Had Jon not shared a womb with his twin sisters, who had inherited the looks of their father, Beth might have suspected the famously devoted Queen Sansa had been unfaithful to her husband with an Umber.

“You are most welcome at Pyke, my lords.” King Theon greeted them, after they had bowed and curtsied deeply to his grace.

“Bethany,” said Urrigon, taking her hand to press it to his lips. “You are a splendid feast for mine unfitting eyes. I hope you will be very comfortable here.”

Blushing despite her usual aversion to base flattery, Beth assured him that she believed she would be. Ignoring the tittering of the younger girls, she allowed herself to be escorted to the keep by her future husband. Father was immediately engaged in conversation by King Theon, whilst gentle giant Jon offered his arm to Mother. The youngest Greyjoy boy accompanied the younger girls, watched over by their uncles and cousin Merik; all of them trailed by a mixture of Bolton and Ironborn guardsmen.

The rest of the household awaited them in the great hall. Sansa, Queen of the Iron Islands, stood placidly before the gigantic blazing hearth. The mantle was swallowed by the effigy of an attacking kraken, carved into the bare rock. Beth took in her surroundings with a sense of satisfaction; it was much as she remembered it to be. Though she noted some of the intricate tapestries were new, obviously replacing the old, worn ones.

The beautiful and magnanimous Queen Sansa stood tall beside her equally lovely daughters. Beth felt her heart constrict at meeting the Princesses as women grown; though younger than her, they were regal, dressed in finery. Encouragingly, their smiles were warm and welcoming. They were especially enthusiastic when they greeted Celia, who was their cousin by blood. Beth hoped they would all soon be friends. She well knew how her mother had suffered living in their household, while having no commonality with her goodbrother, Beth’s Uncle Ramsay.

Whilst Father only had one goodbrother near in age, Urrigon had four siblings that Beth would have to live beside for many years. She intended not to repeat her mother’s mistakes. Regardless of her true feelings towards the Greyjoys, Beth endeavoured to make them all love her. She hoped the task would not be difficult, but more than that, it was her fervent wish that her public regard toward her husband would be genuine. She could not think of a worse fate than to be trapped in a loveless marriage with a buffoon that she must constantly make excuses for.

Mother and Father were fond of one another, it was true, but Beth longed for someone to love, as ardently as her uncles loved one another. She believed Urrigon to be the kind of man that hoped for the same. The love and loyalty between the King and Queen of the Iron Islands was infamous all across Westeros, for its fidelity and purity. Men borne to parents that were such a shining example of mutual admiration and respect, could only wish to enjoy the same circumstances themselves some day. Beth was not sure she too wanted songs written about her marriage; as the Greyjoys had. She would settle for a love that was true enough to last, even after her future children had reached maturity.

Urrigon’s letters to her had grown in skill, honesty and devotion, as they had moved away from childhood. But that was no substitution for being in one another’s company. Beth would finally be able to learn about all his true habits for herself. No longer subject to Urrigon’s own perception of himself, filtered through quill and ink. She could only hope she would not find him wanting.

Their families were to remain at the Iron Islands for several months, before they began the long journey to the Capital of the Five Kingdoms. They had all been invited to join in the celebrations there, for their Prince’s coming of age celebrations. A huge tourney would be taking place, with jousts and a melee and other competitions of all kinds. Beth was intrigued, despite her aversion to the famous frivolity of the neighbouring Kingdom. Especially because she knew that Prince Steffon had decreed that he wished for women to compete, in any of the displays of skill they wanted.

Beth was not trained in warplay herself. But she was excited to see which of the women across Westeros would display their skills publicly. For the first time granted permission to compete, beside the men. The Ironborn were famous for breeding tough, courageous women; no doubt many of them would be taking part. Queen Sansa herself had been an archer for her House during the war. Beth wondered if the dainty Queen was skilled enough to stand against the best the three realms had to offer.

Rose and Celia were more interested in the other families they might encounter at the tourney. They had taken pains to learn of the Houses, their territories and the history of the Five Kingdoms, in their recent studies with Maester Wolkan. Beth supposed that was only natural, as they were unmarried girls. Rose was betrothed, but her marriage would be many years in the future. Betrothals could be broken, especially if one of the parties died.

Celia was not yet spoken for, and opportunities to mingle with the eligible men in the neighbouring Kingdoms were few and far between. None of them could afford to squander the opportunity for alliances and friendships, that would be afforded there. Beth was proud that she would be attending the tourney as a women betrothed, because Urrigon was a well-formed, shrewd man. Victorian Greyjoy, his master-at-arms, spoke highly of his skill with the sword. She predicted she would be the envy of all the other girls her age, and that suited Beth very well indeed.

She wondered how the rest of her family would fare in the Five Kingdoms. Uncle Ramsay had been reluctant to accept the invitation, denouncing their neighbours as poncy jesters that cared only for flattery, and worshiped the wrong gods. Grandfather said much the same, and would not be attending. Grandmother was Ironborn, and as usual, shared her husband’s opinion. But she would meet them on the road South regardless, simply because her Ironborn kin would be attending and she wished to visit with them. But they all seemed to be in agreement that Uncle Podrick was the only decent Southron that ever lived.

Beth suspected that might not entirely be the case. Both Mother and Queen Sansa spoke of warmly of meeting with kin and old friends in the other Kingdoms, including Arya Baratheon, who was a Princess of the Five Kingdoms, and married to the Prince and Lord of Storm’s End. Beth was keen to meet them also, and foster good relations with such powerful people.

Celia would be meeting up with her close her kin on the Goldroad; her father was the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, and Queen Sansa’s younger brother. He had been fostered at the Dreadfort as a boy. He had such fond memories of his time as a page there, that he had sent his only daughter to be Beth and Rose’s companion. Father and Lord Brandon kept up a correspondence, and they were anticipating a happy reunion in a few short months.

That was all the time Beth would be granted, to solidify her standing with the royal family of the Iron Islands, before she would be publicly presented beside them. She intended to use it wisely. Beginning with a warm greeting to her soon-to-be goodmother, and ending with an adoring crowd in the Capital of the Five Kingdoms, all of whom would remember her name and sweet nature.


End file.
